


Help! Fanfic (smut) request

by danishcookiemonster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danishcookiemonster/pseuds/danishcookiemonster
Summary: I have had this idea for a while but I'm not the right person to write it. Please read and see if you could be the author on this, I would really love to see this idea turned into a fic! ☺





	Help! Fanfic (smut) request

Malec promt:  
Alec being serious and in total head in the institute mindset and stressed over work.. add in some minor stupid demon/paperwork/Raj being a jackass and Magnus being chill, horny as fuck and impatient. Trying and suceeding in breaking his shadowhunters resolve and seduce him, using all of his talents and sexual expirience to make life hard( lol pun intended! ) for Alec who, despite his confidence and new practical/sexual knowlegde and expirience from not being a virgin anymore is nearly as flappergasted, frustrated, innocent and dorky as in season two. Like, for example, blushing and being amazed at what Magnus can even do/ what is even possible seductive-vice and sexually.. Like where alec goes from big bad strong leader shadowhunter to a hot aroused beyond belief, mess who cums his brain out, and with Magnus obviously enjoying to tease and teach Alec some of his skills, while enjoying himself as well.


End file.
